inazumaelevenespecialfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Terumi Afuro
Afuro Terumi (亜風炉照美), better known as Aphrodi (アフロディ)thumb|250px|Afuro Terumi (dub: Byron "Aphrodi" Love) is a midfielder and the former captain of Zeus who later joined the Inazuma Caravan for two matches against Aliea Gakuen and after that, was one of the forwards of Fire Dragon. Now, he is Kidokawa Seishuu's coach in GO. Profile Inazuma Eleven (Game) "His elegant and artistic style leaves his opponents spellbound." Appearance He is a beautiful boy with waist-length golden hair. His eyes are of a deep maroon-red color and he has one long lower eyelash on thumb|left|Aphrodi in TCGboth eyes. His Zeus uniform consisted of a white jersey with a blue stripe at his collar and at the end of his sleeves. He also wears white wristbands with blue ends. His shorts are grey and he also has a grey sash slung across his jersey. His socks are a shade of grey and he wears black shoes. When he joined Raimon, he wore their signature yellow and blue outfit but still kept his wristbands, socks and shoes. During the Football Frontier International, he wore the Fire Dragon jersey, which consisted of a red shirt with a white collar and white shorts. He also changed his socks to red. His normal clothes would consist of a maroon shirt, brown trousers, brown jacket and a pair of white shoes. He also wears a silver necklace with a white feather attached to it. In GO, he wears a black suit coat over a white dress shirt and black trousers.thumb He also wears a pinkish-red tie. He wears black shoes with a red and white pattern. His hair — which has been cut shorter, is now tied with a pink ribbon and has white-blue highlights at the ends. Personality During the Football Frontier arc, Aphrodi is quite arrogant, high-seated, and proud. However, in his reappearance during the Aliea Acadamy arc, he is revealed to have a likable personality — strong willed, trustful, and perspective. Plot Season 1 He was apparently recruited by Kageyama Reiji to play on Zeus Junior High's team asthumb|Aphrodi in his casual clothes. part of Project Z, where he was the teamthumb|left|Aphrodi first appearances in front Raimon captain. While he played for Zeus, he and his team used a drink called "Aqua of the Gods" which contained chemicals that phystically boosted the abilities and strength of the players. They played against Teikoku in the first match of the Football Frontier, winning with a total score of 10-0, with Teikoku's members injured and hurt badly, except Kidou. Later, near to the finals, Aphrodi visited Raimon, and told them that they should not enter into the finals as they have already lost. In the finals, Zeus played against Raimon and lead the first half of the game by 3 points. During the game, he became angered with Endou because he kept persevering. However, due to Endou's efforts, he mastered the skill — Majin the Hand — and managed to stop Aphrodi's God Knows, resulting in Raimon's victory. Season 2 In the Aliea Academy Arc, it is revealed that Aphrodi watched each of Raimon's games against Aliea Academy, and then decided to join them during the match against Diamond Dust. During the time when he tries to convince them to allow him to help, he explained that after Zeus' loss, Aphrodi hasthumb|Aphrodi in Raimon refused to drink the "Aqua of the Gods", stating the Endou had woken him up from his 'nightmare', and he shall no longer drink something as tainted as that. After that speech, and when Endou had allowed Aphrodi to help out, no one still passed the ball to Aphrodi as the rest of the team members still had their doubts about him. However, when the ball was passed to Tsunami, he passed to Aphrodi who then proceeded to score. He scored Raimon's first goal against Diamond Dust with God Knows and Raimon tied against Diamond Dust, showing that his moves has powered up and have become even more stronger even without the "Aqua of the Gods". He then fought against Chaos with the team, and decides to find a way to break past Chaos' tough defense in between the match, trying to break through it multiple times. When he had finally found a way to break through, Aphrodi was injured badly, and passed out from exhaustion and the injuries. He is then sent to a hospital, and stays there for an unknown period of time (but probably until the start of the FFI arc). Aphrodi apparently played a part in Fubuki's revival. thumb|Suzuno, Terumi, and Nagumo in Fire Dragon, respectively. Season 3 In the Football Frontier International, he joined and scouted Suzuno Fuusuke (Gazel) and Nagumo Haruya (Burn) to Korea's national team, Fire Dragon. They played against Inazuma Japan in the finals of the Asian Preliminaries to see who would represent Asia in the international games. Aphrodi, Gazel and Burn bring out their most powerful technique, Chaos Break, but lost by 4-3. After their loss, Aphrodi wished Inazuma Japan good luck, and to carry on to represent Asia to the world. Plot (GO) thumb|left|Aphrodi Artwork in the 3DS gameHe first reappeared in Episode 029 (GO) where he went to Fifth Sector's base to see Ishido Shuuji . After that, he appeared talking to Kidokawa Seishuu's Captain. When everyone entered Holy Dynamo he was the last one to enter which surprised Kidou and Haruna because they didn't know that he was Kidokawa Seishuu's coach. During a flashback it is shown that Aphrodi became Kidokawa Seishuu's coach to protect the playersthumb|Aphrodi looking at the seitei seat. from destroying themselves with their violent soccer. Despite being (apparently) with Fifth Sector, he seems to have remained goodwilled towards Raimon, and looks like he is truly enjoying the challenge of competing against them. In Episode 30 for example, he is seen talking about Raimon's soccer and about their tactics. After that he calls Kidou a genius, and they smile at each other. It is still unknown if he is part of Fifth Sector or not.When Raimon won the match he raised his head to look at Gouenji but he was not there. After that he is seen talking to Kidokawa Seishuu member's. At the end of the episode he looked at Kidou which made kidou smile at him and also Aphrodi smiled back to him. Movie Inazuma Eleven the Movie Unlike in the anime, they were beaten easily instead by Team Ogre the result was 36-0. In the finals, Raimon face Ogre instead of Zeus. Hissatsu SH God Break (ゴッドブレイク) SH God Knows (ゴッドノウズ) SH Chaos Break (カオスブレイク) (with Burn and Gazel) SH Divine Arrow (ディバインアロー) (Game) OF Heaven's Time (ヘブンズタイム) OF The Icarus (ジ-イカロス) (Game)thumb|Aphrodi in GO game (young form) DF Divine Stamp (Game) Trivia His nickname, "Aphrodi", is a short form of Aphrodite, who is the Greek goddess of love, a pun that fits the name of his school, which is Zeus. His English surname "Love" is a pun on his short form name in Japanese. He is apparently of Korean blood, yet he played and participated in Football Frontier Japan. In the English dub, Someoka, Rika, and Endou mentioned Aphrodi resembled a girl even calling him a 'girly boy'. The name Terumi (照美) means "shining beauty" that resembles his hissatsu 'God Knows'. Some fans also believe that Aphrodi enjoys greek mythology. Some fans think that Aphrodi should be dubbed as a girl in the English dubbed version, like Suzuno Fuusuke. He cannot be scouted in the first Inazuma Eleven game. He appeared in episode 29 of GO as the new coach of Kidokawa Seishuu (GO). He has some connection with Ishido Shuuji. In the Dark version, Aphrodi can be scouted in his young form. It is currently unknown Aphrodi joined Fifth Sector. He maybe joined Fifth Sector because it's leader is actually Gouenji whom he had a good relationship with him in the past. The same reason goes for why he became the coach for Kidokawa Seishuu since it's Gouenji's original team in the past. Even though Aphrodi is not a main character, he made an appearance in all of Inazuma Eleven seasons. First is in season 1 where he becomes the main antagonist for the Football Frontier . Then, he reappears as a protagonist who helps Raimon in defeating Aliea Academy during season 2. Soon, he becomes a rival as he is in Fire Dragon in season 3 which is the Football Frontier International Arc. Currently, he made an appearance in GO, he is unknown to have become an antagonist or either a protagonist who secretly infiltrates Fifth Sector . Categoria:Characters Categoria:Fire Dragon Categoria:Forwards Categoria:Zeus Categoria:Raimon Categoria:Midfielders Categoria:Captains Categoria:GO Characters Categoria:Coaches Categoria:Kidokawa Seishuu (GO) Categoria:Fifth Sector